Something To Remember Violets POV
by 2Face's Number 1 Fan
Summary: VIOLET AND 2FACE ROCK! They are the best. Heres a WEIRD little story about Violet's boredom, and her memories and regrets about 2Face. 11 years after Regreening.


Disclaimer: I do not own Violet or any of the Remnants. They all belong to K.A Applegate.

Something To Remember.

_Why do I feel so empty? _Violet wondered. _It's been ten yars since the Regreening, I have a beautiful newborn baby, a wonderful relationship with Sanchez, all of the bad things were gone, and I had seven friends left to count on. But, somethings wrong. Empty. Something good I feel like I'm missing out on._

Violet opened her eyes, got up from her bunk, and stretched. She was alone tonight, besides for her newborn baby she had given birth to just hours ago. Sanchez was out "Lost Alpha-Whatching" with Mo'steel and Cocker.

Violet wished something would happen. She sometimes awoke, thinking and half excpecting a Meanie to grab her neck with a tentacle, like one once had before. But the Meanies were long gone. Let the boring times roll. She wanted to have, just one last life-threatening adventure before she resumed life in goody-goody, no-charge enviornment. She felt barely like herself. Like she neeed something very badly. She needed someone to rescue, someone to annoy, a rule to break, or something to protect.

Something.

Anything.

Because Violet was just plain bored.

Violet thought about the camps' activities. Jobs was probably home, tending to his young children, and exploring the new Regreened world. Mo'steel was probably playing with his son, Boyd, or just kicking back, enjoying life as always, just like from the start. Roger Dodger? Who knows. Edward? Probably with Grost, as always. Noyze was probably at home, doing nothing, watching over Mo'Steel and their child. Olga was working on her autobiography, just as she had suggested so many years ago.

Somebody was missing. Her mother and father were long gone, and she had almost forgotten about them. They were just a memory now, as they were about 11 years ago. Billy? No, he couldn't be the one. Violet had carried him around, spoke to him once in a while, during the time he was in a coma, but that didn't mean she had to have a special bond with him, like Jobs did.

She smiled as she remembered how 2Face always used to be so judgemental, and how everyone used to keep an eye on her, especially around the Alphas and the Marauders. 2Face was gone, too. 2Face used to be just like the little sister of the Remnants, so it was sad to have her gone. Perhaps... perhaps that was what was missing. Someone to liven things up. Someone with attitude, with spine, with bravado, and positive attitude about theirself. Yes. That was what the community needed. Not a house full of saints. A trouble maker.

Violet yawned. Big thinking always and automatically Violet tired, so she decided to go to sleep.

"Good night, my sweet little baby..." Violet whispered to her newborn baby, in her makeshift crib, who was gurgling right beside Violet's bed.

Something snapped in her brain, and Violet suddenly realized something. She hadn't picked out a nice name for her baby yet! That was weird. She hadn't really thought about it, and she should probably name her something good. Something someone would never forget. Dallas? No. That was her given name, so much, too much memories that was something from so long ago. She needed something that wasn't too depressing, something she actually took time to think about. Suddenly she had an idea. A great one. something that broke the record. Something beautiful, yet something that made her laugh, feel pride. Something that would appall the other Remnants and fool them all, yet still...good.

"Hee hee... I love you my sweet little baby. Good night, Essence."

**_The END!!!_**

Authors Note: Was that good or bad! You decide, Remnant Fans! I want you to rate me ?/10, okay? I really rather you not point out that Violet came to hate 2Face, but I guess the new world is getting to Violet huh? Or maybe, Violet regrets what she said about how 2Face "had no heart to break" but thats my story! Everybody loves 2Face. Admit it! AND THATS WHY I WROTE THIS STORY. Review soon!


End file.
